Belive
by hirari.D.R
Summary: este es un one-shot que escribi pensando en esta fecha: 6 de enero, se basa general mente en la hija mayor de una extraña pero hermosa pareja casada n.n


_**Belive**_

Esta es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió para este día en específico: 6 de enero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Yumiko P.O.V._

6 de enero, día de reyes. Es increíble como el tiempo puede cambiar las cosas, recuerdo que cuando era pequeña me despertaba muy temprano solo para fingir ir al baño y en realidad correr a ver mis regalos debajo del árbol, también recuerdo que eso no cambio incluso cuando mi hermano nació, de hecho solo lo mejoro pues mi padre estaba tan feliz que le "rogaba" de más a los reyes para que nos trajeran de mas, sin embargo ya tengo 15 años y eso implica dejar de creer en cosas como estas.

Lo que antes era alegría se ha vuelto una completa tristeza.

Extraño en días como este ser una niña, no por los regalos, si no porque ese dia era uno de los mas divertidos y ansiados para mi, ver a mi papa con la cámara gravando nuestras caras felices al abrir nuestros regalos o estranar nuestros jugetes, ver a mama preparando chocolate caliente y arreglando la casa para la visitas, que el tio pai y la tia lettuce lleguen siempre temprano junto a mi primo Ren, que al poco rato lleguen el tio taruto y la tia pudding para inmediatamente ponerse a jugar con nosotros o para ponerse a molestar a mis padres.

Oh, Rayos, tan metida estaba en mis recuerdos que se me ha olvidado presentarme, tal ves la tia mint este en lo cierto y lo despistado sea de familia, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca. Mi nimbre es Yumiko ikisatashi tengo 15 años, mi cabello es color verde pero apartir de mis hombros hacia abajo es rosa, tengo unas lindas orejitas de cyniclon, un poco mas pequeñas que las de mi padre o mis tios, y tengo un ojo color ambar y el otro rosa pues también herede los genes animales de mi madre, y si, se que eso me hace bastante extraña pues no encajo con humanos ni con cyniclones pero soy la mayor de toda mi familia y eso implica que yo fui le comprobación para ver si era seguro que mis primos y hermano nacieran, según mi tio el experimento fallo y ambos códigos genéticos no se acoplaron del todo bien y que por eso mis características, y creanme duele saber que soy un experimento, pero mi padre siempre llegaba golpeaba al tio Pai en la cabeza me cargaba y lo amenazaba, y saber que mi padre en verdad me quiere es suficiente para mi.

Aun asi este dia en verdad me estoy deprimiendo de lo lindo.

_Kisshu P.O.V._

-Ichigo-

-¿Qué sucede Kisshu? ¿Ya llegaron los demás?-

-no, pero estoy preocupado-

-¿Por qué?- me pregunta mirándome con esos ojos que tanto adoro

-me preocupa Yumiko, a estado muy despistada últimamente, mas de lo normal, y aparte aunque sonria e notado que sus orejitas están decaídas-

-si, eso mismo me lleva preocupando desde hace un rato, pero supongo que es normal mañana es el dia de reyes y sabes que ya no cree en eso-

-lo se, pero aun asi quiero quitarle esa exprecion de su carita a mi pobre niña-

-ya no es una niña, pero creo que si hay algo que podemos hacer-

_Normal P.O.V._

Yumiko no salía de su estado de deprecion el cual era cada ves mas notable, y Kisshu e Ichigo se ponían de acuerdo en su plan para devolverle la sonrisa a su preciada hija.

En lo que Ichigo se llevaba a Yumiko y a Nozomi (el hijo menor de los ikisatashi). Kisshu iba por un regalo especial para su nenita.

Al dia siguiente junto a toda la familia, Yumiko encontró al lado de su globo un celular, pensó en sus padres y no pudo mas que agradecer en silencio abrazandolos, pues le habían devuelto aquel sentimiento de que era quería y no solo un experimento fallido como una vez le dijo Pai.

Fin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ok,tal vez el final no esta muy bien que digamos pero es porque fue una idea que tuve de ultimo momento


End file.
